


December 2020

by peachpety



Series: Microfic, I Love You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 50 Word Microfics, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Fluff, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpety/pseuds/peachpety
Summary: note: i only wrote one microfic for december!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Microfic, I Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081085
Kudos: 17
Collections: December 2020, Drarry Microfics





	December 2020

**Author's Note:**

> note: i only wrote one microfic for december!

“It’s an illusion,” Draco insists. “A simple combination of amber pigmentation and scattering of reflected light.”

Pansy rolls her eyes, pink tongue wetting a fingertip to flip a magazine page.

“Green eyes don’t exist.” Draco preens, heady from Potter’s heavy stare.

“And yet,” Pansy sighs, “they’re always looking, always green.”

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
